twilightfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabelle Swan
Isabelle Swan(born on September 13th, 1986) is the second daughter of Renee Dywer, and Charlie Swan, the twin sister of Isabella Swan, and the main protagionist in the Twilight fanfiction series, Sunlight. She is also a animal-drinking vampire, like the Olympic Coven, and the Denali Coven, though she is a nomad, and one of the few vampires that never was given teaching on how to abstain from human blood, but learned on her own. Biography Isabelle is the fraternal twin sister of Isabella Swan, and was born on September 13th, 1986. Her mother left her father when she was no more than a few months old, and her mother remarried, after falling in love with a minor league baseball player, named Phil Dywer. When she was 14 years old, Isabelle was in a plane crash, on her way to visit her father in Washington. It nearly killed her, having been in the crossfire of the following explosion, but was changed to save her life, by Rosalie Hale. The Swan twin didn't remember this, however, and searched for Rosalie for years, but, with no luck, she returned to her human family, the time away giving her time to perfect her self-control, and finding her peace, in the fact that she doesn't feed off of humans, leading to the beginning of her version of Twilight. Appearance Isabelle is described as "beautiful." She has short, red curls, and is chalky pale now, although she goes back to when she was human, and also gives descriptions of herself, as she was. Her human self had brown eyes, like her sister, but, after her change, her eye color diluted to gold, though, she briefly had crimson red eyes, as a newborn vampire. She is 5'3" tall, and extremely thin, in body shape, with small features, and a face similar to Alice Cullen. She is covered in scars, from the groups of vampires she fought, in her search for her creator, when she unknowingly encroched on their territory. Personality & Traits Isabelle is known to be "kind, caring, and protective" over her family, as noted in the fact that she didn't tell Renee, and Phil about her being a vampire, until long after she moved to Washington, only letting Bella know after she returned from her "disappearance," and letting the rest of her family worry, because it, all in all, was the best thing to do. Repulsive Magnatism "I can make people sick to be around me." ''-''Isabelle's description of her gift. Isabelle is also a gifted vampire, with the gift of replusive magnatism. With her childhood being strange, and complicated, she was a complete loner, and shunned everyone for a long time, contributing to her possession of her gift. She is very useful to break up fights, and stop attacks, by extending it, much like her sister Bella. She has limitations, as her gift is only mental, and other vampires with mental shelds would be immune, as well as the fact that her power can only work, as long as her targets are within range. It is also possible for her to "bounce" her gift off of other gifted vampires, work together with them, combining gifts to reach a goal, or even make their senses more pronunced, by making them feel both gifts at the same time, as she does with Renesmee, to keep her from showing anything to anyone, during the battle with the Volturi.